That Swirly, Blue, Vortex Thing
by Eronoele
Summary: How was i supposed to know that big, blue, swirly, vortex of doom thing, was a portal'


Title: That Swirly, Blue, Vortex Thing Author: Eronoele Rating: PG- for slight swearing (Wouldn't you swear too if you discovered you got swept into a different dimension) Co-Author: Katherine (She helped with the LOTR research) Summary: 'How was I supposed to know that big, blue, swirly, vortex of doom thing, was a portal?' Disclaimer: I do not own any LOTR, um things; you will read in this story. I'm pretty sure that they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also the shop where Melynda bought the mirror is a real shop (though they don't sell antiques). And the big, swirly, vortex thing belongs to StarGate™. Or, maybe it's water, oh well when I remember it; it was blue, and swirly. The only thing I really own is her (Melynda), her mom/dad/brother/dog, and Melynda's room. Setting: LOTR the book was never written and no movie was ever created about it.   
  
It was sunny and chilly out today. Like the kind of autumn weather when you have to wear a light jacket or something like that. Melynda was wearing a sweater and 2 t-shirts under that. Moving from Hawaii to Colorado can do that to you, it messes up your head about the weather.  
Melynda Grace Bjorklund. She was 16 and had light brown hair, it used to be dark, but being in the sun all day lightened it. She had light green eyes, the kind you don't know are green until you actually, really look at them. She loved Colorado, the mountains were beautiful and she liked it when it snowed, even if she stayed inside by the heater, with hot chocolate, and a mink blanket. The house she had moved into with her family was 2 stories tall and white. The rooms weren't that big, but it had a nice backyard, a perfect view of snowcapped mountains.  
Pearl Street was, interesting. Homeless people trying to make some money, with various talents, were scattered along the sidewalk. Street magicians were busy flipping cards onto rooftops, and a couple dressed as animals were doing a gymnastic version of interpretive dance, scaring some of the smaller children when they got close. Melynda loved it here, the clothes shops were her favorite. She couldn't buy anything of course, but she liked to try them on. As she walked with her parents and her brother, Dustin, she noticed a shop with mirrors and gaudy necklaces in the window.  
"Hey mom," She said to her right side. "Can we go over there please?" Melynda pointed to the other side.  
"Why?"  
"Cause it looks cool, and I need a mirror for my room."  
"Mom, hurry up I want some ice cream!"  
"How 'bout we go to this store first, then ice cream, okay Dusty?" Dusty just sighed and rolled his eyes, meaning 'Okay mom, but it better not take long'. They entered the store and were greeted by little wisps of incenses. Dustin held his nose, so did her mom.  
"It spells like sumting died in here."  
"I think I'm about to pass out."  
"Why don't you wait outside Jill, I'll help Melynda look around."  
"I'b going wib mom."  
"Okay, be right out." Melynda called out to them. "Okay dad, time to find a mirror." They looked around for about 5 minutes when Melynda found exactly what she was looking for. It was about 2 feet high and had a light brown wooden frame; the glass looked to be in good condition and had etchings of designs around it. She picked it up and found it was very heavy.  
"Oof, geez this is heavy. Dad, hey, daddy! Come help me please?"  
"Oh my god what's in this, lead?" Nevertheless, he carried it to the cashiers and rang the bell.  
"Okay, okay I'm coming! Geez, I'm right here you can stop ringing the bell now." A dark green haired lady came out holding her head. Mr. Bjorklund mouthed 'Druggie' to Melynda, and she just shook her head and said, loudly-  
"Excuse me; I would like to buy this mirror! How much is it?"  
"Turn it down I'm right in front of you. Now what do you want?" She repeated what she said earlier, but softer this time. The lady stared at the mirror and blinked a few times.  
"50 dollars, no wait 25, no that's too low, I mean its 45 dollars. Yes that's 45 dollars, not a dollar more or a dollar less."  
"Okay, here's 45 dollars and, could we have a bag please?"  
"Huh? Oh yeah, of course, here ya are. Now time to go to sleep." And the store clerk went to the back room. The duo proceeded out the door, then went on to ice cream.  
  
That night Melynda was deciding where to put the mirror. She settled on the wall behind her door. After getting her dad to put the nail in for her she hung it up, and after many tries got it to hang straight. It was then time for bed, she got under her thick purple sheets and turned of her bedside lamp. It wasn't until early the next morning, did something unusual happen... 


End file.
